Fangs, Claws, and Relationships
by AshiChan31287
Summary: Duo is a werewolf and Quatre's a vampire......romance, violence, angst.......maybe some 1x2.......3X4 is a maybe too......Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. I need at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. Please R&R!!!!! Flames or good reviews! It doesn't matter!!!! Love Ya Much! ~Ashi~  
  
"Man! Can't Quats change the radio station!" Duo whispered loudly to Wufei, receiving an evil look from Quatre as he sang along to the music. "I don't know. Quatre likes this music," Wufei said absently from his newspaper. Duo casually glanced at his watch, and was shocked. "I...I gotta go to bed now. Big day tomorrow," Duo said, backing down the hall. He turned an ran into a bedroom, seeing Quatre from the corner of his eye get up and go to the kitchen. Closing and locking his door, Duo let out a sigh. //I almost though I wasn's going to make it,// he thought. //Glad I looked at my watch suddenly.//  
  
As Duo made his way to his bed, there was a knock, then a pause, and two more knocks. Knowing it was Quatre, he unlocked the door, then peeked through, seeing Quatre holding up a covered tray. "Gonna let me in, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Sure, Quats," he said, opening the door and letting Quatre slip in, closing and locking the door behind him while balancing the tray with one hand. He turned to Duo, and frowned, noticing that Duo's teeth were getting sharper by the minute. "Duo, you had better take this now," Quatre said uncovering the tray to reveal a bowl of raw meat, a glass of water, a bottle of pills, and a glass of something really red and dark, and really thick. He set the tray on Duo's dresser and opened the bottle of pills, dropping one into Duo's hand, who put it in his mouth and grabbed the glass of water, swallowing both down in several gulps.  
  
Quatre grinned as he noticed the grey, shaggy hair had stopped sprouting, and was retreating back into Duo's skin. Quatre grinned and stated what Duo had obviously noticed. "I think these pills are gonna work great," he said smiling. "But," Duo said. "Remember what the doctor said. The physical effects will be reversed, but the pills might not do anything for the psychological effects of my 'diease'." Duo sneered the last word, as if it were distasteful to him. "Quats, I'm hungry. And that meat looks mighty appatizing, honestly, but I'd prefer something slightly less, how do I put this? Raw." Quatre pulled the empty glass of water from Duo's hand and stated, "That's good to hear. I'll be right back with something cooked. And don't touch the other glass." Quatre grinned and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with another covered tray. Opening the door, he balanced the tray on his hand and closed the door. "Quats, not another covered tray!" Duo grinned at him. Quatre smiled. "Yeah, it's another covered tray." He uncovered the tray to reveal a club sandwich with all the trimmings and bag of potato chips. "Yum!" Duo exclaimed, diving on the tray and devouring the sandwich in several bites. Then he started in on the bag of potato chips. Quatre grinned, revealing a set of pearly white fangs, and set both trays outside the door, knowing that Trowa would get them. He then set out the water glass, knowing that Trowa would fill it and probably leave a pitcher of water there as well.  
  
Quatre grinned and sat in a chair by the door opening a book and reaching for the glass filled with the dark, thick liquid. He picked up the glass and took a long sip of it. "Mmmmmm," he said. "Ths is exsqusite." Duo looked over. "Really? Can I have a small sip?" Duo looked tentative in his asking. Quatre thought for a second, then said, "I suppose. But you might not appreciate the true taste of this." Duo nodded and said "Alright," as Quatre handed him the glass. Taking a tentative sip, he grinned and took another small sip. Handing the glass back, he said, as Quatre took a sip, "That is good. I see why you like it. I've always had a taste for blood myself, but animal, not human." Quatre nodded. "It comes with your condition. I've never truly been able to appreciate the taste of animal blood." Duo nodded, and threw himself across the foot of his bed and turned on the t.v., starting to flip channels. "There's nothing good on!" he exclaimed. Quatre grinned. "Lemme see the remote."  
  
Handing it to him, Duo watched Quatre curiously as he flipped channels. Turning to the t.v. Duo realized that there was a camera in every room of the house. "Wow," Duo breathed, as Quatre stopped it on the living room. "Lookit! It's Wufei! Can we hear him, too?" he asked. Quatre nodded and turned up the t.v. Pressing a button, he zoomed in on Wufei, and they watched. Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! Wufei was stretched on the couch, hugging a pillow. He grabbed the remote and was channel surfing when suddenly he stopped and his eyes got big. "That's sickening!" he exclaimed, as the t.v. told about the birthing process of an elephant. Duo started rolling, from laughing so hard. "Oh my gods!" he exclaimed, looking to Quatre, who had courious expression on his face as he sipped the blood.  
  
Turning back to the t.v, Duo watched for a few more minutes, then causally asked, "Can we see Heero too?" Quatre flipped back through two or three channels, before stopping on Heero's room. Duo leaned forward and watched as Heero undressed and redressed into his bed clothes. Quatre could tell that Duo liked Heero, but he wouldn't say anything about it. Duo turned to see if Quatre was watching, but all he saw as a book and a hand holding the glass. Duo sighed and turned back to the t.v, wondering how Heero felt about him too. After about ten minutes, he turned and sat on the bed to face Quatre. "Quats," he said, and Quatre lowered the book. "I know that you know I like Heero, but do you think he feels the same way about me?" Quatre sighed and put his marker in the book, set the book down, and took another gulp of his drink, offering the rest to Duo, who accepted.  
  
Setting the glass outside the door, he picked up the other glass, which had been refilled, and the pitcher which was next to it. He then set the things on the dresser and moved to sit at the head of the bed, where Duo put his head on Quatre's lap, and Quatre stroked Duo's head for a while, before answering Duo's question. "Duo, you know that he must return some sort of feelings toward you. Look at him sle---" but Quatre trailed off, noticing that Heero had put something over the camera. Duo sat up, and they looked at each other, before racing to the door and flinging it open, to find Heero and Trowa standing outside the door to Trowa's room. Being quiet, they eased the door closed again and switched the t.v to the hall, where the zoned in on the two boys and listened to their conversation. "....I can't tell you anything, Heero, execpt that they are not having some sort of secret relationship." "Then why do they go in there?!? I know you know, Trowa! Tell me! Please! This has been bothering me for quite some time and I've gotta know!" "Heero, I'd love to, but I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry, but maybe you should ask Duo or Quatre yourself, tomorrow." He smiled at Heero, and headed again for the kitchen.  
  
Quatre strode to the door and reached for the handle, but Duo stopped to him. "Quats! What are you doing?" "Just watch Duo," he said, smiling. He stepped out the door, and both boys looked his way. "Quatre!" Heero exclaimed, striding towards him. "What's going on between you and Duo?" Quatre shrugged. "That's for Duo to decide, when he wants to tell." He started to head for the kitchen. "Want some hot chocolate, anyone?" Heero shrugged and he and Trowa followed him. "Me too!" Duo called from the room. "'k, Duo," Quatre called back.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Trowa and Heero seated themselves at the table as Quatre went about making hot chocolate. After a few minutes of silence, Quatre set five mugs on the table. "Five?" Heero asked. "Yes, Heero. There's five of us." He waved at a spot on the wall. "Smile, guys. Duo is watching us." They turned around to look at where Quatre was pointing. Then, Quatre's pocket started to beep and he reached in and answered his phone. "Hello?" he said. "I see you!" the voice exclaimed. "Where's my hot chocolate?" Duo whined. "Right here. You can have it in a minute." "How aobut I come and get it?" "Uhhh.....I'm not sure that'll work, Duo." "PLEASE!!!!!" Duo begged. Finally, Quatre relented. "Thanks, Quats!" Duo exclaimed."OK, Duo." He hung up.  
  
Turning to the others, he sat down and sipped at his hot chocolate, as Wufei entered the kitchen and sat down. "For me?" he asked and Quatre nodded. "Thank you, Quatre," Wufei replied, as Duo entered the kitchen and sat down inbetwen Heero and Quatre. He reached for a mug, but suddenly, he noticed his hand had started to shake. Heero gave him a curious look as Quatre jumped into action. "The smell's too much for your senses!" he muttered in Duo's ear, dragging Duo from the chair and out of the room. "I'm so sorry, Duo!" he muttered, upon entering and locking the room. Duo nodded and finally stopped shaking as he saw the bowl of raw meat sitting there with a cover over it. A knock on the door told Quatre that it was Trowa, bearing their mugs. Opening the door partially, he accepted the mugs and kissed Trowa on the cheek before closing and locking the door again.  
  
Duo, who finally calmed down, started to cry. Quatre set the mugs on the dresser and sat on the bed, pulling Duo against him. "Don't cry, Duo. Well, nevermind. Do cry. It'll make you feel better." He embraced Duo as he sobbed against him. "I can't believe myself!" he sobbed. "I let it overtake me! I can't believe myself!" After nearly thirty minutes, Duo had finally calmed himself down enough to pull away from Quatre and smile. "Quats, thanks. Can I take a bath? I feel like I need to soak for a good long time." Quatre nodded. "I'll go to your room and get you some clothing. I'll hurry back." Duo nodded and headed for the bathroom.  
  
When Quatre came back a few minutes later, he heard water running and saw that the bathroom door was open. Duo stepped around into view, wrapped in a towel. "Hey, uh, Quatre? Would you sit in here with me?" Quatre smiled, showing his fangs, and nodded, stepping into the bathroom and setting the clothing on the counter, before sitting down there himself. Duo stepped to the bath tub and tested the water, before turning it off. Quatre lowered his gaze to his hands as the other boy dropped his towel and stepped into the bath tub. He knew Duo well, and knew that the boy had no modesty around him, but Quatre felt that the great Shinigami deserved some type of privacy, even if he had asked Quatre to sit with him.  
  
Quatre watched slowly as Duo struggled to pin up his hair to keep it from getting wet. Finally, Quatre couldn't help but take the pins from Duo, startling him at first, and help him get his hair pinned up. Finally, after many pins, they finally got Duo's hair up and away from the water. "That ok, Duo?" Duo nodded and sank into the water, sighing deeply. Quatre stepped back away from the tub and noticed that the slender American was goregous. Especially his neck. Quatre noticed the exposed flesh, and before he knew what he was doing, he had taken a step toward Duo again. Suddenly, he snapped back to his senses, just in time to hear Duo say, "Don't even think about it, Quats. I can smell you, and I know what you were thinking." Duo turned around and grinned at Quatre. Quatre laughed and sat back on the counter. "Sorry, Duo. but I got lost for a second. I think I'm okay now, though." He grinned into the mirror, and noticed that his fangs didn't look quite as sharp as they did eariler.  
  
Glancing at his watch, he realized with a start, it was a little past midnight. He heard Duo move, and glanced in the mirror, to see Duo holding a sponge in his hand and starting to bathe himself. Again, Quatre was startled by how beautiful the American was. He got down from the counter and walked toward Duo, who instinctively handed Quatre the sponge. Quatre started to bathe Duo, and before he knew what had happened, Duo had pulled his mouth up to Quatre's and started to kiss him.  
  
  
  
Duo didn't realize when he did it, or what made him do it, but he had grabbed Quatre at some time and kissed him. He was just starting to come to his senses and pull away when Quatre pulled him back to him. Sighing, Duo relented and soon felt Quatre's tounge slip into his mouth. After a while of this, Duo realized, with a start, that something was wrong. Remebering the cameras, he pulled away from Quatre, who was about to do the same thing, and asked Quatre if there were cameras in these rooms, and if they could be being watched. Quatre shook his head no, and tried to clear his mind to think straight. Duo's kisses had sent his mind spinning and made him wonder about himself. He had never questioned his feelings before, but suddenly.....This was all too much for him to take in at once.  
  
Duo looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "What's wrong, Quats?" "I'm just going to go out for a while. I might not be back before morning, so I'm sorry I won't be able to sit with you." Duo nodded, understanding why Quatre needed to get out. "Sure, Quats. If I need anything, I'll either get it myself, or get Trowa to. Have fun, but be careful, and....Don't lose control, Quatre," he warned his friend. Quatre nodded and slipped from the room. Duo heard the door open and close, then silence, and as he started to bathe himself, he again heard the door open and close, and looked to the doorway, to see Quatre smiling at him. "I'm using the window." Duo grinned and nodded, and watched through the doorway as Quatre, dressed solidly in black, slide up the window and climb out, closing it behind him. Duo grinned and thought about everything that had happened that entire day.  
  
*eariler that day (flashback)*  
  
"Duo! Come here!" Quatre called. Duo rushed into the kitchen. "What's up?" Quatre smiled at him. "LEt's get everyone together and go to the park and have a picnic. What d'ya think?" Duo grinned. "K! That'll be cool! I'll get everyone together!" He had rushed into the living room, passing the t.v. which had been playing Star Wars and it was saying Luke.....*breath*...I am...Your Father. Duo had grinned at the t.v, before taking off down the hall to Wufei's room. He'd be easiest to get to first. Knocking on the door, Wufei instinctively called, "Maxwell! Go away!" "Quatre wants you to get ready for a picnic. NOW!" Duo raced off down the hall before Wufei, who had just opened the door, could say anything about it.  
  
Next was Trowa. Knocking on the door, Trowa opened it and leaned on the doorjam. "Can I help you?" Duo grinned and explained about the picnic. Trowa nodded and stated that he'd be ready in a minute, and Duo took off down the hall, to Heero's room. He tapped lightly on the door, then opened it a crack. "Heero?" he whispered. "What, Duo?" Heero said, sitting up in his bed. Duo explained about the picnic and Heero nodded. "Hey, Duo?" Heero said, as Duo was closing the door. "Yeah?" "Can you lend me some clothing? I need some..." But Duo cut him off with "Yeah! Sure! Come down to my room and look around in my closet." Heero nodded, and Duo took off to go help Quatre.  
  
*later that evening*  
  
"Here, Duo. Thank you for lending them to me. I've washed them for you, as well." Heero handed Duo the clothes and Duo grinned. "No prob, Hee- chan!" Duo said taking off down the hall before Heero could hit him or something for calling him that. He grinned and closed his bedroom door, sighing and throwing himself on the bed, hugging the clothing. "I don't think I'll ever wear these again," he proclaimed to himself, shoving them into the bottom drawer of his dresser. Then there was a knock on the door, and Quatre opened it, saying, "Duo, dinn---Oh my gods, Duo! This room is a mess! After dinner, please clean it! Now, come and eat." Quatre closed the door, and Duo stood up, stretched, and left the room, with a last glance to the dresser drawer containing the clothing that Heero had borrowed.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Duo sighed as he sank into the water, closing his eyes, and allowing the fragrant water wrap around him and leave him feeling peaceful. 


	2. Update! Apology

Ok, it's been years and years since I worked on this story. I hate to break hearts that might still want this story, but I had a major, I mean MAJOR computer crash, so much so that the guys at the pc fixing place said they couldn't restore anything from my hard drive. I've looked to see if I have a back up copy of the story, but I don't believe I do. I might try writing more for it again, but I don't know how that's going to work out. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't get this out there sooner, but I was away in no technology land for a majorly long time and I am just now getting back to my old life.

I finally got a computer though, after like, 5 years…

It's a Dell Inspiron 1521. I have Microsoft office 2007 on it too. I luff my new pc.

I will try to start writing again, but with my college stuff going on (I graduate in a year), I don't have much time.


End file.
